User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles - ATLAS
The main battles are on pause for a bit, though production has indeed continued for Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible to happen. Anyways, before reading this, go check out some things that came out before this so as to not take all the attention away from them: *TKandMit's Fifty Shades of El Tigre *Riddler Dash's The Phantom of the Opera vs The Mask *LeandroDaVinci's The Walking Dead: ERB Edition - Episode 4 *Iamthelegion's Shao Kahn vs Alduin (which I actually was involved in) *Hawkeye bowman 13's Ryu & Ken vs Scorpion & Sub-Zero Have you looked at them? Have you given them the amazing attention they deserve? Good, now you can come back to this. Please please please please tell me if the coding on here ends up fucking up horribly. When I was writing this battle my coding was fucking up HARD, so if it happens to happen here, PLEASE contact me about it so I can fix it. This battle includes ATLAS & P-Body from the Portal franchise and sans and PAPYRUS of Undertale. These duos are comprised of a tall, skinny, orange, more goofy character partnered with a smaller, wider, blue, more down to earth character, both of which hail from underground. And for those of you who don't know Portal, Undertale, or happen to just not get some jokes that are used, I will be doing a rap meanings for this, as well as for the Genocide version, just for the sake of convenience. Now, let's get started. AUDIO! Warning: If you use headphones, PAPYRUS' voice may or may not kill your ears. Lyrics |-|Battle= (Beat) ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! (ATLAS' lyrics are in blue, P-Body's are in orange, sans' are in comic sans, & PAPYRUS' ARE IN PAPYRUS.) ATLAS & P-Body These next opponents require our co-operation, These fools come to us so soon because of a game sensation? It's kill or be killed here, so turr-it to em, ATLAS, Like Flowey and feed bullets of spaghetti to sans & PAPYRUS! Leave emotions like hearts: Blue ba da dee ba da die. Break the rules that are set just like we used some blue dye! Destroy the Ruins of the Under-ground Cave where monsters live in your Tale, Having to deal with bonely souls like you really gets our Toriel! sans and PAPYRUS *i don't exactly know what goes on at aperture laboratories, *but you're lie-ke cake if you think you can beat this font family. TAKING ON THESE TWO ROBOTS? WHY, I COULDN'T BE MORE ■GLAD■ *you're dealing with the great papyrus and the comic sans. (NYEH-HEH-HEH!) PERHAPS WE SHOULD CATCH THESE SLAVES WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE! *even your puzzles could stump em like a paradox and short circuit their atl-ass. WHAT DO YOU SAY, SANS? SHALL WE TRAMPLE ON THESE SPACE CORES? *finally, we've got a fight that won't end up in blood and as-gore. ATLAS & P-Body Your accusations of us losing are as ridiculous as your namesakes, Type a document with those, put your reputation at stake! We're an advanced duo, puzzling with advanced technology, From the sounds of PAPYRUS, he's not to keen on biology! sans and PAPYRUS *dunno what you thought you'd achieve there, it wasn't too humerus, AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH CLAIMS AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS?! *there's no need for such LOVE, we're really quite similar to you two, YES, BOTH OF YOU COULD DO BETTER, WE BELIEVE IN YOU! ATLAS & P-Body Did you hear what they said? I think they wanna be friends, And come to think of it, nothing they really said offends, So, no, we don't Want You Gone, let's rise to the surface, Before science psychopaths can get a chance to unearth us! sans and PAPYRUS *see? what did I tell ya? I was rootin for em all along. WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WANTED THEM TO WIN IN THIS SONG? *nah, not a song, just a rap, i mean, that's now a wrap folks. *now, let's get to the overworld before the underground pressure cracks jokes. (SANS!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES! |-|Meanings= ATLAS & P-Body These next opponents require our co-operation, (ATLAS & P-Body are the main characters of the ''Portal 2 multiplayer gamemode. In the loading screen for this gamemode, GLaDOS says that the next tests require the full co-operation of ATLAS & P-Body. With this battle being a 2v2, they will have to do the same here. This is also expressed through the fact the two say this line together.)'' These fools come to us so soon because of a game sensation? (''Undertale is an indie game that rose to fame extremely quickly, similar to the fame obtained by other indie games such as Five Nights at Freddy's and Until Dawn. This battle was done as a bonus battle because so much had been planned already before Undertale became so popular, and Alanomaly wanted to write an Undertale battle before it wasn't too hot of a topic anymore and due to his love for the game as well. ATLAS & P-Body think it's foolish that Sans and Papyrus came to them so soon to battle just due to their massive popularity.)'' It's kill or be killed here, so turr-it to em, ATLAS, (When starting ''Undertale, the first character Frisk interacts with is Flowey the Flower. Flowey initially is shown as being friendly, but then turns out to be hostile and says "In this world, it's kill or be killed!" "Turr-it" is a pun on the words "tell it" and "turret." P-Body says that in this battle, you either kill or be killed, similar to the premise Flowey originally sets. Turrets in Portal are small robots built for firing bullets at the main character, Chell.)'' Like Flowey and feed bullets of spaghetti to sans & PAPYRUS! (Continuing from P-Body's line, ALTAS is saying they'll feed bullets to Sans & Papyrus, or fill them with bullets, similar to the turrets, and also similar to how Flowey first shows his hostility to Frisk. Papyrus loves spaghetti as well as cooking it.) Leave emotions like hearts: Blue ba da dee ba da die. (The color blue is associated with sadness. ATLAS & P-Body say their win will make Sans & Papyrus sad. Papyrus' blue attack makes Frisk's heart turn blue and become affected by gravity. "Blue ba da dee ba da die." is a reference to the song ''Blue by Eiffel 95.)'' Break the rules that are set just like we used some blue dye! (The rules of ''Undertale are that you don't have to kill anyone, you can take a pacifist or genocide route. The rules GLaDOS has set for ATLAS & P-Body are to have them do co-op tests not made for humans. ATLAS & P-Body often do human-like acivities during, before, or after testing, much to the annoyance of GLaDOS. They say here that they're going to go against the "don't have to kill anyone" guideline by being hostile to Sans and Papyrus. Blue dye follows up with the previous line of turning hearts blue. A Minecraft rage video by UberHaxorNova titled WOOL involves Sp00n breaking the rules of not using dye on wool by dying a block of wool blue, causing UberHaxorNova to rage. UberHaxorNova's rage videos have Robots FTW from the Portal 2 soundtrack playing in the endslate.)'' Destroy the Ruins of the Under-ground Cave where monsters live in your Tale, (The monsters of ''Undertale live underground. A few live in what is known as the Ruins, the first area the player of the game enters after falling into the Underground. "Under-ground" and "Tale" are a pun on Undertale. Toriel say she's going to destroy the exit/entrance to the Ruins before Frisk can leave. ATLAS & P-Body say they're going to do this to the entirety of the ruins.)'' Having to deal with bonely souls like you really gets our Toriel! (In Toriel's house in the ruins, there is a joke book that asks why a skeleton was sad and that it was because he was feeling bonely. ATLAS & P-Body say that, in reality, Sans & Papyrus are actually lonely. This also makes a stab at Sans' puns. Toriel appears to be a humanoid goat-like creature, as many fans take to calling her "Goat Mom." "Gets my goat" is a phrase used for annoyances. ATLAS & P-Body say that battling Sans & Papyrus gets their goat, or annoys them.) sans and PAPYRUS *i don't exactly know what goes on at aperture laboratories, (In both a literal and figurative way, Aperture Science was underground. It was an important and well known company and rivaled with Black Mesa, but most people didn't know what was going on unless they worked there.) *but you're lie-ke cake if you think you can beat this font family. (The ''Portal franchise spawned one of the most notorious video game memes of all time, "The cake is a lie." Sans is notorious for making puns, so he makes a double reference to "The cake is a lie." meme by making a pun on "lie" and "like," and also says that they're like cake in that they're lying if they think they can beat Sans & Papyrus. Sans & Papyrus are brothers and are named after the fonts Comic Sans and Papyrus, therefore making them a literal font family.)'' TAKING ON THESE TWO ROBOTS? WHY, I COULDN'T BE MORE ■GLAD■ (Papyrus is a very optimistic skeleton, and says he couldn't be more glad to take on ATLAS & P-Body. While Sans' puns are done in yellow text, Papyrus' pun has squares on either side of it. "GLAD" is a pun on "glad" and "GLaDOS," which is a pun that is said in the song, ''Still Alive from the end of Portal.)'' *you're dealing with the great papyrus and the comic sans. (NYEH-HEH-HEH!) (Sans explains exactly who ATLAS & P-Body are up against. Papyrus has a self given title of "The Great Papyrus," while Sans' name originates from Comic Sans, and in fact, is technically a pun in itself, so he makes a pun on how he is comical Sans. Papyrus' laugh is "NYEH-HEH-HEH!") PERHAPS WE SHOULD CATCH THESE SLAVES WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE! (ALTAS & P-Body were made specifically for testing for the C.T.I., or Co-operative Testing Initiative, and could be seen as doing it against their will. Papyrus is described by Sans as being "a human-hunting fanatic." Papyrus' optimism about catching humans is evident in this line.) *even your puzzles could stump em like a paradox and short circuit their atl-ass. (ATLAS & P-Body were built for going through the test chambers which are similar to puzzles. Papyurs' puzzles are comically easy to solve, whereas the puzzles of Aperture Science are rather difficult. Despite this, Sans still says that Papyrus' puzzles could stump them. ''Portal 2 introduces the topic of paradoxes and their impact on A.I. units, as GlaDOS had attempted to destroy Wheatley with them, although having failed, due to Wheatley's lack of intelligence. Sans says that a paradox will destroy them, saying it in a pun of ATLAS' name and ass.)'' WHAT DO YOU SAY, SANS? SHALL WE TRAMPLE ON THESE SPACE CORES? (Papyrus optimistically asks if Sans wants to trample ATLAS & P-Body. All the A.I. in the ''Portal universe are cores at their core, including ATLAS & P-Body. One of the most incompetent corrupt cores is Space Core, who constantly talks about space. Papyrus says they're as incompetent and corrupt as Space Core.'' *finally, we've got a fight that won't end up in blood and as-gore. (Despite being the Pacifist version of this battle, Sans makes a reference to how, in the Genocide Route of ''Undertale, he bleeds when attacked. He says that in this battle, it's a fight that won't end up in blood and gore, making a pun on "gore" and "Asgore," another Undertale character. This references how this is the Pacifist version of this battle, as well as how ATLAS & P-Body are robots, and thus, if killed, won't have a bloody or gorey death.)'' ATLAS & P-Body Your accusations of us losing are as ridiculous as your namesakes, Type a document with those, put your reputation at stake! We're an advanced duo, puzzling with advanced technology, From the sounds of PAPYRUS, he's not to keen on biology! sans and PAPYRUS *dunno what you thought you'd achieve there, it wasn't too humerus, AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH CLAIMS AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS?! *there's no need for such LOVE, we're really quite similar to you two, YES, BOTH OF YOU COULD DO BETTER, WE BELIEVE IN YOU! ATLAS & P-Body Did you hear what they said? I think they wanna be friends, And come to think of it, nothing they really said offends, So, no, we don't Want You Gone, let's rise to the surface, Before science psychopaths can get a chance to unearth us! sans and PAPYRUS *see? what did I tell ya? I was rootin for em all along. WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WANTED THEM TO WIN IN THIS SONG? *nah, not a song, just a rap, i mean, that's now a wrap folks. *now, let's get to the overworld before the underground pressure cracks jokes. (SANS!) Poll Who Won? ATLAS & P-Body Sans & Papyrus Hint(s) to the Next Battle conspiracyboard.jpg notebook hint.jpg slenderman alanrb hint.png question mark.png Aela arb hint.png loki mask alanrb hint.jpg watchtower.jpg Hint(s) to Bonus Battle ARBBonusBattle Hint Tentacruel.png Category:Blog posts